La última voz de Naraku, el Deseo
by SakuSan2507
Summary: Después de una larga y difícil batalla contra Naraku, Inuyasha y sus amigos salieron victoriosos, pero nadie se percato que Naraku pidió un deseo a la Perla de Shikon que cambiaría la vida de todos...
1. Capítulo 1: Normalidad

**La ultima voz de Naraku, el deseo**/ **Sango & Miroku **/** Inuyasha & Aome**

Sinopsis

Después de una larga y difícil batalla contra Naraku, Inuyasha y sus amigos salieron victoriosos, pero nadie se percato que Naraku pidió un deseo a la Perla de Shikon que cambiaría la vida de todos...

**Este FanFic está hecho sin fines de lucro para el entretenimiento del lector, los personajes usados en la historia son propiedad de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi, este FanFic es basado en la serie Inuyasha...**

-(Guión)- Dialogo

"" Pensamiento

_Hola _(letra inclinada es un Sueño)

**Capítulo 1: Normalidad**

**. POV Sango.**  
Abrí los ojos, por la claridad del día, otro día que pasaba... Me tope con la mano de mi esposo que se posaba en mi cintura, con cuidado la retire para no molestarlo mientras iba a preparar el desayuno... Encendí la fogata y con una de las tantas ollas que me regalo mi Amiga Aome, prepare un rápido desayuno, mi amiga Aome tenía tiempo que no la veía, aproximadamente... ¿5 años? No, no puede ser es mucho tiempo... Aparte no llevo tanto tiempo casada con Kuranoske ¿o sí?  
Después de preparar el desayuno me acerque a Kuranoske, al intentar despertarlo me agarro por la cintura, y caí encima de el...  
- ¿Qué haces? - dije  
- Buenos días, mi amor - dijo luego me beso - Que, ¿qué hago? Me despierto al lado de una mujer bella...  
Me sonroje y baje la cabeza, no lo vi a los ojos - Bueno, ¿vamos a desayunar? -  
- Si, claro - Me dijo y ambos nos levantamos a desayunar –

Siempre pensaba que algo faltaba, después de casarme con Kuranoske, todo era exactamente igual, todos los días lo mismo, me levantaba hacia el desayuno, y Kuranoske se quedaba todo el día conmigo, como era el terrateniente del palacio no hacia mas nada si no dirigir desde el palacio todo, siempre lo mismo, aunque siempre me decía que no hiciera el desayuno para eso el contrataba a las nanas por así llamarlas, pero yo no le hacía caso sinceramente no podía quedarme en el palacio todo el día sin hacer nada, el no me dejaba salir nunca, y yo quería aunque sea ir a matar unos monstruos tenía 5 años que no practicaba con mi búmeran, y si ya sabía que todo lo hacía porque me amaba y no quería que me pasara nada pero era muy frustrante que cualquier monstruo que acechaba el palacio era exterminado por el Monje, que vivía en el…

**. Fin POV Sango.**

**. POV Aome.**  
Me levante temprano y me dedique a preparar el desayuno, además de organizar un poco la casa, en la que vivía junto con mi esposo Kouga, un demonio lobo, el había salido temprano a buscar un poco de comida, siempre era la misma rutina... Cuando termine de hacer los quehaceres... Alguien me cargo y me llevo hasta la cocina...  
- Buenos Días, Aome - me dijo Kouga y me beso  
- Buenos Días, Kouga - y le respondí el beso...  
- ¿Como amaneciste? Ultima vez que salgo tan temprano... Me hace sentir muy mal dejar a mi mujer sola -Dijo con cara muy triste me hizo sentir muy mal  
- No digas eso aparte siempre estás aquí para desayunar- dije con una sonrisa  
- Pero no es lo mismo que nos despertemos los dos unos al lado del otro - dijo un poco triste  
- Siempre dormimos al lado - le dije, aparte era verdad solo que el siempre se levantaba primero  
- Pero... - y lo interrumpí dándole un beso en los labios  
- Pero nada...- le dije - Vamos a comer -  
- Ok... - me dijo y fuimos a desayunar –

Luego de desayunar, mi esposo salió junto con Ginta y Hakkaku, sus compañeros, a realizar unas cuantas cosas que tenían que hacer por la manada, vivía en la aldea de los demonios lobos, así que siempre tenía compañía si no estaba Kouga, estaban las novias humanas de Ginta y Hakkaku; y pasaba el día hablando con ellas... así que no me aburría "tanto" como debería… pero faltaba algo que hacía que yo me sintiera como vacía, pero no sabía que era...  
**. Fin POV Aome.**

**.POV Inuyasha.**

Mi esposa se había levantado temprano como todas las mañanas a prepararme el desayuno, siempre era todo igual… siempre sentía que me faltaba algo ¿o alguien? y sabia que eso no podía ser de hecho si me case con Kikyo es por algo ¿no? "Otra vez esas mismas preguntas de todos los días, si sigo así creo que me volveré loco"

-Buenos días, mi amor- se acerco mi esposa a levantarme-

-Buenos días, Kikyo; ¿cómo amaneciste?- dije y le di un pequeño beso en los labios-

-Excelente como siempre, ven vamos a desayunar, ya está todo listo-

-Ok- conteste rápidamente-

Aunque siempre en la mañana antes de irme a trabajar era lo mismo, a veces uno se cansaba de la normalidad del día, siempre lo mismo… yo quería acción, así como antes de casarme con Kikyo, que siempre estaba luchando en batallas contra el despreciable de Naraku, con mis amigos Sango, Miroku y Shippo, pero eso era pasado, y Naraku estaba ya muerto, la última batalla fue terrible pero todo resulto "bien", ahora trabajaba exterminando "pequeños e indefensos" monstruos que sinceramente no me llegaban a cansar…

**.Fin POV Inuyasha.**

**.POV Miroku.**

Amaneció y ya se escuchaba afuera de la habitación a mi esposa preparando el desayuno como siempre, era una mujer muy linda, llevaba con ella 5 años, y aunque siempre me complacía con lo que yo le dijera, había algo que nunca termino de convencerme y nunca supe que era...

Después de la batalla contra Naraku, cada quien tomo su camino, y no he vuelto a ver a mis amigos, hace como 2 años me entere que Inuyasha se había casado con Kikyo, aunque siempre creí que el quería a Aome, Aome también se había casado, con Kouga y Shippo estaba probando sus poderes y tenía una "noviecita"; a pesar de que conocía muy bien a todos mis amigos siempre pensaba que faltaba alguien de la cual no me acordaba así me partiera el cerebro tratando de descubrir quién era…

-Buenos días, Miroku-Sama - apareció Shima en la Habitación e interrumpió mi cadena de pensamientos sobre el pasado, se acerco y me beso yo por supuesto le devolví el beso con gusto

-Buenos días, Shima- dije

-Ya está todo listo, Miroku-Sama; vamos a desayunar- y me agarro del brazo para que me levantara-

-Muy bien, gracias Shima- me levante y nos dirigimos a desayunar

Después de eso, salía a trabajar por los alrededores exorcizando casas contra los demonios o espíritus malignos, como cualquier monje normal, ya no tenía mi agujero negro en la mano derecha, había desaparecido instantáneamente después que derrotamos a Naraku, así que solo éramos mis pergaminos y yo…

**.Fin POV Miroku.**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia que había subido hace tiempo pero la quite de porque no tenía tiempo para continuarla, pero ahorita nada más me quedan dos días de clases y tendré mas tiempo para continuar esta y otras dos historias que vienen en camino :P

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y seguramente mañana o quizás hoy mismo subiré la continuación, ya que este cap. es como cortito. Es solo para que vean que ha pasado con todos después de que "acabo" la guerra contra Naraku.

Bueno plis! dejen Reviews! Nos leemos! Chau!


	2. Capítulo 2: Recuerdos I

**La ultima voz de Naraku, el deseo**/ **Sango & Miroku **/** Inuyasha & Aome**

Sinopsis

Después de una larga y difícil batalla contra Naraku, Inuyasha y sus amigos salieron victoriosos, pero nadie se percato que Naraku pidió un deseo a la Perla de Shikon que cambiaría la vida de todos...

**Este FanFic está hecho sin fines de lucro para el entretenimiento del lector, los personajes usados en la historia son propiedad de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi, este FanFic es basado en la serie Inuyasha...**

-(Guión)- Dialogo

"" Pensamiento

_Hola _(letra inclinada es un Sueño)

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos I**

**. POV Sango.**

A la Mañana siguiente volvió a pasar lo mismo con la diferencia que me sentía extraña; como si sintiera que algo malo se acercaba...

-Mi Amor ¿Qué te Pasa? Te noto extraña- interrumpió Kuranoske, el silencio que estaba presente en la habitación y el hilo de mis pensamientos

-¿¡ah! No nada…-Conteste

-¿Segura?- Reprochó Kuranoske

-Si, Kuranoske Segura- Respondí

-Ok, Te Creo… - y me dedico una sonrisa

- Gracias- Conteste, pero muy seria, ya que podía haber dicho que "estaba" bien pero la realidad y muy en el fondo yo lo sabía que era lo contrario, me encontraba muy preocupada y me sentía mal, hasta llego un momento del día que comencé a tener un poco de miedo y no sabía por que...

**. Fin POV Sango.**

**. POV Aome.**  
El día de hoy se había tornado diferente; ya que Kouga se levanto conmigo en vez de irse temprano con la tribu, además me ayudo con el desayuno…estaba todo muy lindo, ya que teníamos tiempo que no compartíamos juntos…

-Mi Amor teníamos tiempo que no estaba juntos así ¿Verdad?- y me beso-

Si Kouga teníamos mucho tiempo- le dije muy contenta

Todo el día Kouga se la paso conmigo fuimos a caminar y disfrutamos bastante…Cuando el día acabo nos fuimos a la casa y disfrutamos lo que quedaba de la noche.

**. Fin POV Aome.**

**.POV Inuyasha.**

Me levante con las mismas miles de preguntas en la cabeza…Kikyo otra vez se fue a preparar el desayuno; lo mismo; Salí a trabajar y me conseguí con un monstruo llamado Tokejin ("Hermano" de Tokajin que aparece en los Capítulos 57 y 58 llamados: "Una Noche en el Paraíso" Parte 1 y 2) (Tokejin era igual a su "hermano" solo que tenía el cabello Negro) cuando lo vi se me hizo conocido como si hubiera peleado con él antes, se encontraba al lado de un árbol del pueblo más cercano al que yo vivía, ese árbol era la "reliquia" de ese pueblo y no iba a permitir que ese monstruo que hacía que me doliera la cabeza dañara el árbol… Cuando utilice mi "Viento Cortante" con él, lo acabe rápidamente pero cuando volví a tierra, y ya el monstruo se encontraba en el piso, la imagen de una chica de cabellos negro Azabache y Ojos Marrón Chocolate me llego a la mente no reconocía a esa chica pero sinceramente era muy hermosa, la chica estuvo en mi mente todo el día sentía ganas de tenerla cerca para abrazarla; pero que me pasaba ella era una extraña para mi ¿o no?... si tenía que reconocer que sentía que la conocía o la había visto alguna vez pero no sabía donde…

**.Fin POV Inuyasha.**

**.POV Miroku.**

_- Buenos días, "Houshi-Sama"- dijo una voz extraña para mi _

"_Esto debe ser un sueño" pense_

_-"Houshi-Sama"…- Volvió a decir la voz extraña- Abra los ojos no me asuste- dijo la chica "¿Abro los Ojos?"- Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la hermosa figura de una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color..._

_- ¿Cómo Amaneció?- pregunto con una sonrisa la chica_

_- Bien, Creo – Conteste - ¿Cómo llegue Aquí? – Pregunte muy confundido a la chica que me sonreía_

_- ¿No Recuerda Nada? Houshi-Sama - Dijo la Chica_

_- No, Hey ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le Pregunte pero cuando la chica me iba a responder..._

-Buenos Días, Miroku-Sama- Me despertó Shima

-Ah… Buenos Días –Dije indiferente

- Pasa Algo malo…Miroku-Sama; Usted siempre me ha dicho que lo despierte- Dijo Shima

"Si Pasa algo Shima me despertaste del mejor sueño que he tenido en años" – No me pasa Nada Shima- Conteste Resignado

-Ok, entonces vamos a comer- Dijo Shima

- Ok, Voy en un momento- Dije

El resto del día me quede pensando en esa chica no podía sacármela de la cabeza "pero fue un sueño" me repetía una y otra vez… "Pero Hay algo en ella que…No sé que me recuerda a algo pero… No sé que es…"

**.Fin POV Miroku.**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hola a todos otra vez! Bueno lo prometido es deuda y dije que iba a subir el segundo capítulo hoy, aunque hay poquitos reviews :( Bueno en este capítulo mi querido Miroku comienza a recordar algo, pero ¿quien será esa chica? Muy bien yo se que la mayoría saben quién es :P

Bueno me despido espero que les guste este cap :p


	3. Capítulo 3: Recuerdos II

**La ultima voz de Naraku, el deseo**/ **Sango & Miroku **/** Inuyasha & Aome**

Sinopsis

Después de una larga y difícil batalla contra Naraku, Inuyasha y sus amigos salieron victoriosos, pero nadie se percato que Naraku pidió un deseo a la Perla de Shikon que cambiaría la vida de todos...

**Este FanFic está hecho sin fines de lucro para el entretenimiento del lector, los personajes usados en la historia son propiedad de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi, este FanFic es basado en la serie Inuyasha...**

-(Guión)- Dialogo

"" Pensamiento

_Hola _(letra inclinada es un Sueño)

**Capítulo 3: Recuerdos II**

**. POV Sango.**

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza increíble, Kuranoske no estaba y eso era extraño en él; me vestí y llame a una de las "nanas" para que me preparara un baño; Salí a tomar el aire fresco de la mañana siempre me ayudaba a despejar la mente…

De repente escuche el grito de una mujer; inmediatamente tome mi Boomerang Hiraikotsu y Salí corriendo en dirección del grito de la mujer; cuando llegue me encontré con una muchacha que había llegado al palacio dos días antes, la muchacha se estaba transformando en ¿un lobo gigante? (la que aparece en el capítulo 56:"la tentación de la bella mujer en la niebla") Por que accidentalmente la señora que estaba calentándome el agua para mi baño se tropezó con esta muchacha y le cayó el agua caliente...

El lobo comenzó a destruir todo a su paso hasta que lancé mi Hiraikotsu, no iba a permitir que ese monstruo le hiciera daño a alguien… el monstruo después de mi ataque cayó muerto; luego de eso llego el monje del palacio junto con Kuranoske, cuando el monje lanzo unos cuantos pergaminos al cuerpo muerto de la criatura, apareció en mi cabeza una imagen…

La imagen era un monje de cabello Negro y ojos Azul Índigo, estaba a mi lado "Es el monje más bello que he visto" pensé, en la imagen ese monje me estaba entregando una pulsera y me sonreía, me sonroje de solo ver su cara así… "¿¡pero qué! Que me está pasando si yo no lo conozco" pensé, cuando la imagen por fin se fue de mi cabeza vi a Kuranoske sacudiéndome de un lado a otro… por lo que me imaginaba me había quedando mirando a la nada y le debí haber preocupado… todavía no me sentía en la tierra estaba como en otro planeta la imagen de ese monje no se quitaba de mi cabeza…Cuando logre ver mejor a Kuranoske y medio me moví, este me abrazo…

preguntándome – Sango ¿Estás bien? – se le notaba muy preocupado, le intente responder pero lo que salió de mis labios fue solo un "Houshi-Sama" y en mi cabeza recordé el nombre de ese monje Miroku, pero de donde lo conocía no conseguía acordarme de mas nada… y ya me estaba comenzando a frustrar… Otra vez me había sumido en mis pensamientos y Kuranoske había escuchado lo último que dije

- ¿Qué dijiste Sango?, ¿seguro no te golpeaste en la cabeza?- dijo Kuranoske…

Ya me estaba molestando de la actitud de Kuranoske no me dejaba pensar en paz aparte ¿que si me había golpeado la cabeza? está loco, yo soy exterminadora

- ¡Que te pasa Kuranoske como que me golpeé la cabeza! Yo soy exterminadora y ¡se defenderme contra un monstruo! – grite colérica, Kuranoske se había asustado con el grito que pegue pero es que me molesto mucho

Kuranoske no dijo nada así que me fui de la habitación… solo le dije – no me busques, no abandonare el palacio pero estaré por ahí…-

**. Fin POV Sango.**

**. POV Aome.**

Amanecí con algo en el estomago al lado tenia a mi esposo, me dispuse a preparar de nuevo el desayuno hasta que se escucho como los lobos aullaban Kouga salió disparado hacia afuera de la casa, me dijo que no saliera, pero yo no iba a hacer eso… agarre mi arco y mis flechas y me dirigí a la puerta… al salir me encontré con un hombre de pelo plateado y ojos dorados; estaba acabando con todos los lobos de la aldea

- ¿Aome? – Dijo ese hombre muy serio, en cuento salí de la cabaña y se dio cuenta de mi presencia

- ¿Me conoces? – le pregunte

- ¿que si te conoce? niña ¿qué te pasa? – Dijo un sujeto verde que salió detrás de ese hombre

– ¿Qué?, no entiendo nada – Dije muy confundida ¿Quiénes eran estos dos?

– Tú eras la novia de ese hanyou – dijo el tipito verde

- ¿Hanyou? ¿Qué hanyou? – Pregunté aun mas confundida

- Creo que esta niña tiene amnesia ¿Verdad amo Sesshomaru? – Dijo el monstruo verde

"¿Sesshomaru?" Definitivamente ese nombre lo había escuchado antes

– Jaken es hora de irnos – Dijo muy serio el ser que correspondía al nombre de Sesshomaru

– Esperen – dije – Pueden decirme el nombre de ese hanyou del que ustedes hablan – continúe

- A ti te debe haber pasado algo – dijo el ser que se llamaba Jaken

– Inuyasha – Dijo Sesshomaru muy serio

– ¿Qué? – Pregunte a Sesshomaru

– Así se llama – Dijo Sesshomaru – Vámonos Jaken – continuo

Fue lo último que escuche por que miles de imágenes aparecieron en mi mente… "Inuyasha"ese es el nombre de ese Hanyou…" ¿Yo era novia de él?" Era Igual a Sesshomaru con el pelo plateado y ojos dorados solo que de la cabeza le salían dos orejitas… millones de imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza es como si me hubieran hecho olvidar todo sentí que me caí pero cuando volví en mi misma estaba Kouga cargándome y, Sesshomaru y Jaken estaban viéndome raro…

- ¿Estás bien? – Me había preguntado Kouga

– Si, eso creo… - Dije a duras penas

- Bueno el Señor Sesshomaru y yo nos vamos – Dijo el duende y Sesshomaru junto con él abandonaron la Aldea…

**. Fin POV Aome.**

**.POV Inuyasha.**

Todo el día de ayer estuve pensando en esa extraña chica… Kikyo tenía horas viéndome raro, ya me tenia estresado necesitaba pensar y decidí salir a caminar muy lejos de la aldea; Kikyo intento detenerme pero yo no le hice caso, corrí durante mucho tiempo, sumido en mis pensamientos no veía a donde me estaba dirigiendo, solo corría lejos de la aldea que era mi "Hogar"; pensaba en la cara de esa chica que había visto al pelear con ese monstruo; esa chica con el pelo negro que me había hechizado sin ni siquiera conocerla o bueno creo yo…

Cuando volví a la "Tierra" por así decirlo me di cuenta que había corrido mucho porque me tope con un Árbol Gigante; me acerque más y me conseguí con una Anciana vestida de sacerdotisa y me había escuchado, por poco no dispara una de sus flechas de no ser porque me conocía…

-¿Inuyasha eres tú? – Dijo la anciana todavía apuntando la flecha

-"Esa Voz"-pensé- ¿Anciana Kaede?- Pregunte

-Inuyasha, tanto tiempo ¿Cómo estás? –Dijo la Anciana

-Bien creo ¿y tú? – dije sentándome a su lado debajo del árbol Sagrado

-Bien ¿y por qué dices que crees estar bien? vamos cuéntale a la anciana – dijo Kaede como siempre tan observadora

- Bueno, es una larga historia…- Dije tratando de evadir la respuesta -¿Cómo esta todo en la Aldea?- Pregunte

- Inuyasha…- Dijo Kaede moviendo la cabeza – Sigues siendo el mismo… pero ni así me vas a engañar… dime… ¿qué ha pasado? Y si es como tú dices que es muy largo tenemos todavía mucho tiempo, ni siquiera es medio día... – Continuo la Anciana tratando de convencerme…

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, desde el día que me levante y me sentía como vacio… como si faltara alguien…

-…entonces me vino a la mente la imagen de una chica de cabellos azabachados y ojos marrón chocolate – dije haciendo una pausa, la anciana Kaede en todo el tiempo que había estado hablando me había atendido sin decir nada y hasta ahorita estaba esperando que yo continuara con mi relato… -Después hoy en la mañana Kikyo comenzó a mirarme raro como si supiera que pasara por mi mente y me fui de ahí, intento detenerme…- en ese punto debo decir que estaba muy abierto con la anciana ya que se me olvido que Kikyo y yo nos habíamos casado y ella no sabía nada…

- ¡¿Mi hermana Kikyo? – Dijo Kaede sorprendida - ¿Y...qué pasó con Aome?-Continuó

-Sí, estoy casado con Kikyo ¿y quién es Aome? – Dije

-¿No la Recuerdas?- Dijo Kaede

"Aome, Aome" comencé a decir en mi mente, como tratando de buscar algo de ella… pero de un momento a otro descubrí que ya no estaba sentado al lado de la Anciana, si no que estaba de pie, visualice el Árbol Sagrado en el que la anciana se encontraba sentada, a pocos metros se encontraba el pozo, no me acordaba que ese pozo estaba ahí pero cuando lo observe bien, una muchacha de cabello azabache y ojos marrón chocolate apareció en mi mente, era la chica que había visto un día atrás cuando me enfrente con ese monstruo. Entonces… ¿esa chica se llamaba Aome?... sentí que pasaron miles de minutos pero yo estaba viendo a la nada imaginando a esa chica en ese pozo pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué relación tenía esa chica y ese pozo? Ya me estaba volviendo loco y Kaede duro varios minutos preguntándome que ¿Qué me pasaba?

-Kaede, ¿cómo era esa chica? – pregunte, yo necesitaba saber más de ella

- ¿Quien? ¿Aome? – Dijo Kaede y yo solo Asentí – Inuyasha tu no recuerdas nada de ella…

- No… puedes continuar – Dije ya me estaba comenzando a molestar tantas preguntas

- Bueno Aome era de otra época y viajaba por ese pozo… ella llego aquí por que tenia la perla de Shikon en su interior, ella fue la que te despertó de tu sueño infinito en ese Árbol – y señaló el árbol a su espalda – También te ayudo a recolectar los fragmentos de la perla, viajo con ustedes y fue ella la que termino de acabar a Naraku y destruyo la Perla de Shikon… ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? – Pregunto al final Kaede

- No, Pero ahora que me dice eso… como que si me empiezo a acordar de ella…- Dije

- Entonces… Lo que pasó esa noche si les afecto en parte - Dijo Kaede pero como una afirmación que ella misma estaba haciéndose

- ¡¿Qué? – Dije

- Nada, me imagino que ustedes lo sabrán a medida que pase el tiempo, pero creo que dentro de poco podrán reencontrarse…todos, después de tanto tiempo- Dijo Kaede como analizando una situación de la que yo no sabía nada

- Kaede ¿qué estás diciendo? – Pregunté odiaba que me escondieran las cosas

- Inuyasha aprende a ser paciente, todo tiene su tiempo…- Dijo Kaede, procurando que me calmara pero ya me estaba estresando que no me dijera lo que creía que había pasado…

- Kaede voy caminar un poco, estaré cerca…- dije

- Como quieras Inuyasha, yo me voy a la aldea, si tienes hambre ya sabes a donde ir… - Dijo Kaede

-Sí, si… - Conteste yo

Camine por largo rato pero sin alejarme de la aldea… sinceramente no quería ir donde estuviera Kikyo… De hecho ahora estaba pensando que estoy con ella por compromiso no por algo más… "¿Qué te está pasando Inuyasha?, desde cuando te preocupa tanto eso…"

Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco, pero mi mente a pesar de estar pensando en otras cosas siempre reposaba en lo mismo la chica que se llamaba Aome y que según Kaede nos había ayudado a recolectar los fragmentos y a destruir a ese ruin de Naraku…De un momento a otro mi caminata se había convertido en miles de pensamientos sobre ella… y poco a poco me recordaba de todas las aventuras que tuvimos, pero también comenzaba a recordar el ultimo día que estuve con ella, pero ¿por qué recordaba aquel día tan oscuro?

**.Fin POV Inuyasha.**

**.POV Miroku.**

_-Aaaa…Houshi-Sama ¡Ayúdeme! – La voz de una chica se escuchaba Gritando_

_- "Esa es la voz de la chica… la chica de mi sueño, me está gritando, está pidiendo mi ayuda" Todo estaba muy oscuro, cuando por fin se aclaro, logre ver la "Aldea de la ¿Anciana Kaede? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?" la Aldea estaba completamente decorada de flores blancas, pero había un viento increíblemente frio y fuerte, que estaba destruyendo toda la decoración del lugar… Camine un poco y luego vi a una pareja, el más alto de cabellos plateados y un poco más atrás agarrado de manos de este una mujer de cabellos Azabachados –"Son Inuyasha y la Srta. Aome, pero están vestidos extraños… ¿Qué estará pasando?" más atrás de ellos se encontraba otra pareja un hombre con cabellos oscuros, sujetando a una mujer de cabellos castaños, ambos vestían extraños, el hombre tenía un pantalón oscuro y camisa blanca; y la mujer llevaba un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla "mmm… que raro se visten… espere ese ¡Soy yo! Y ¡La Chica Misteriosa de mi sueño!, ¿Pero cómo?" _

_Minutos después un gran remolino de color morado y rojo atrapo a las cuatro personas que estaban presentes, las dos mujeres corrieron tratando de escapar mientras los hombres se quedaban al frente de estas pero ninguno pudo escapar… Era como si el remolino solo los buscara a ellos… " ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué si yo viví esto, no me había acordado de nada?" _

_Los aldeanos que estaban en la aldea comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra flechas para ver si podían ayudarles, la situación se volvió muy tensa y se demostraba en las caras de los habitantes de la aldea en especial el de la Sra. Kaede y el pequeño Shippo que también estaban presentes…_

_La Sra. Kaede junto con Shippo subieron a Kirara e intentaron llegar lo más alto posible sin que las corriente de viento los apartaran del lugar… "¿Que está pasando?", de un momento a otro salieron disparas a diferentes direcciones, una especie de flechas…El remolino desapareció y solo quedo el desastre ocasionado por el mismo…_

_-Anciana Kaede ¿Que fue lo que paso? – Pregunto uno de los aldeanos_

_-Sí, ¿Qué paso? Con los Srs. Miroku e Inuyasha y las Srtas. Sango y Aome – Pregunto otro _

_- No lo sé, lo que puedo decir es que una gran fuerza los separo… - Dijo Kaede_

_-Entonces… Esas "flechas" – Dijo Shippo llorando_

_- Si, Shippo seguramente eran ellos, por que no están aquí…- Dijo la Sabia Kaede_

_- Entonces… ¿Ellos murieron? – Dijo Shippo llorando descontroladamente_

_- No lo creo, solo me imagino que algo obligo a que sus destinos se separaran- Dijo Kaede tratando de calmar a Shippo_

_-¿Están Vivos? – Dijo Shippo secándose las lágrimas_

_-Posiblemente – Dijo Kaede_

_- Anciana ¿Por qué? Por qué justamente en la boda de Sango y Miroku, tuvo que pasar esto, estábamos muy contentos y ya habíamos derrotado a Naraku…- Dijo Shippo volviendo a Llorar_

_-No lo sé Shippo… pero definitivamente algo pasara… Tarde o Temprano…- Contesto Kaede_

-¿¡Qué? ¿¡Sango? ¿¡Donde estas?- Grite despertando de mi sueño

-¿Miroku-Sama? ¿Qué sucede?, es medianoche – dijo Shima despertándose ella también

-Nada, Shima… yo voy a salir –Dije necesitaba aclarar todas las preguntas que se habían formulado en ese sueño, después de que me desperté, me comenzó a doler la cabeza – y no es medianoche Shima, ya está saliendo el sol… Por favor, creo que no me alejare mucho de aquí… pero no sé si venga a mediodía, ni mucho menos en la noche… así que por favor no me vayas a buscar…-Dije tratando de no ser grosero con ella y salí sin decirle nada… por la cara que puso se le noto que estaba confundida, pero sinceramente necesitaba organizar mis ideas… aunque todo lo que en este momento ocupaba mi mente era la chica de cabellos castaños que ahora sabia que se llamaba Sango…

**.Fin POV Miroku.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola! Disculpen el retraso últimamente no tenía mucha inspiración. Bueno quiero agradecer a MisakuWolf, CaMi-Insuol y a Yukko por sus Reviews.

Espero que les guste la continuación y plis dejen Reviews :D


	4. Capítulo 4: Regresando para encontrar

**La ultima voz de Naraku, el deseo**/ **Sango & Miroku **/** Inuyasha & Aome**

Sinopsis

Después de una larga y difícil batalla contra Naraku, Inuyasha y sus amigos salieron victoriosos, pero nadie se percato que Naraku pidió un deseo a la Perla de Shikon que cambiaría la vida de todos...

**Este FanFic está hecho sin fines de lucro para el entretenimiento del lector, los personajes usados en la historia son propiedad de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi, este FanFic es basado en la serie Inuyasha...**

-(Guión)- Dialogo

"" Pensamiento

_Hola _(letra inclinada es un Sueño)

**Capítulo 4: Regresando para Encontrarse con el Pasado**

**. POV Sango.**

"Ese monje" "Ese Monje" – me decía una y otra vez; Tenia como unas 4 horas pesando lo mismo creo… y donde estaba caminado por los alrededores del palacio… en conexión con el medio ambiente… pero a pesar de que estaba afuera cosa que hacía muy pocas veces mi mente no estaba bien que se diga, es decir, no tenía la mente relajada como debería, más que eso estaba completamente estresada pensando en el monje que había visto horas atrás… y que podía hacer… sinceramente me sentía un poco ¿Feliz? Por ese monje que ni siquiera sabía si existía… ¿Qué me estaba Pasando?... Seguí caminando por un rato mas hasta que una de los sirvientes del palacio me aviso que teníamos visita ¿Quién sería? Seguí caminando hacia la parte delantera del palacio pero de repente recordé a la Sra. Kaede "Ella debe Saber" "Ella debe saber algo sobre ¡ese monje!" Tengo que ir a verla pero como…

-Mi Amor, Mira quien vino… -Dijo Kuranoske

-¿Quién vino? Kuranoske – Dije muy chocante debo admitir…

Cuando entre al recibidor me encontré con mi hermano Kohaku y mi ex-mascota Kirara…

Kohaku a pesar de los años que habían pasado seguía siendo el mismo, un chico muy tímido, con su cabello oscuro sostenido con una cola en la parte trasera, había crecido un poco y su voz se puso un poco más gruesa, también había mejorado bastante con su nueva arma, era una cuchilla con Cadena pero a diferencia de la anterior esta era inmensa y a decir verdad la utilizaba muy bien, cuando yo me case con Kuranoske le deje a Kirara para que le acompañara y le protegiera, es que a pesar que se había vuelto más fuerte igual seguía siendo mi hermanito pequeño…

-¡Kohaku! ¡Kirara! – Grite y Salí corriendo a Abrazar a mi hermano, que también tenía mucho tiempo que no veía…

- Hermana, cuánto tiempo… ¿Cómo estás? –Dijo Kohaku

- Estoy bien ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal tus entrenamientos? – pregunte

- Bien… Mis entrenamientos cada vez son más fuertes en la aldea – Me dijo, estaba entrenando con unos señores que sabían mucho sobre armas y fueron los mejores exterminadores en su época, además de que sobrevivieron de la catástrofe de Naraku por que justamente ese día habían ido a otra aldea a exterminar monstruos, eran un poco más mayores de mi padre.

Kohaku vivía en esa aldea con unos amigos, que conoció hace mucho tiempo en la aldea de la Sra. Kaede…

- ¡Qué bien! - dije apoyándolo, estaba muy orgullosa de mi hermano menor, había mejorado bastante de la última vez que le vi pelear con un monstruo, cuando nos encontrábamos combatiendo contra Naraku.

- Si, pero lo malo es que hay días en que termino muy cansado - Dijo Kohaku, a pesar de que había crecido, y madurado muy rápidamente después de la catástrofe que hizo Naraku con mi familia, y como él seguía siendo un niño ya comenzaba a perdonarse y a superarlo aunque seguíamos yendo cada vez que podíamos a nuestro antiguo hogar para ayudar con su reparación, y Kuranoske nos ayudaba con lo que podía.

-Pero así te convertirás en un gran exterminador - Dije

-Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón hermana -

- Oye Kohaku, ¿a dónde te diriges ahora? - le pregunte repentinamente, él cuando me venía a visitar era porque iba a hacer algo en alguna aldea cerca o relativamente cerca de aquí.

- Voy a una aldea cercana, hermana, ¿Por qué preguntas?- me dijo él, inmediatamente pensé que él podía llevarme al sitio donde quería ir, desde que esa extraña imagen de ese monje apareció en mi cabeza y era el momento perfecto para decírselo ya que Kuranoske había salido de la habitación...

- Kohaku, de a casualidad vas a pasar por la aldea de la anciana Kaede - pregunte a mi querido hermano menor

- Si, hermana, justamente para allá me dirijo, el señor Totosai me dijo que me vería allí, para entregarme mi cuchilla - dijo Kohaku

- ¿Que le paso a tu cuchilla? ¿Puedo ir contigo? necesito ir a ver a la Sra. Kaede - pregunte

- Claro hermana, en la pelea con un oso demonio quedo muy lastimada y tuve que dejársela al señor Totosai para que me la arreglara no quería que se rompiera - dijo Kohaku

- Ya veo, déjame ir a decirle a Kuranoske que me voy, si quieres espérame afuera - le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta de aquella habitación

- Dale hermana, te espero afuera ¡Vamos Kirara! - dijo Kohaku y junto con Kirara salió de la habitación por la otra puerta que conectaba con el patio del palacio

Salí corriendo por los pasillos del palacio buscando a Kuranoske

- ¿Que paso Sango? - dijo Kuranoske saliendo de una de las habitaciones

- Kuranoske, por fin te encuentro. Kohaku y yo vamos a salir, necesito ir a visitar a una amiga y mi hermano me va a llevar, solo te quería decir eso - dije muy decidida en irme, porque sabía que si no me comportaba así, Kuranoske no me iba a dejar ir, y necesitaba ir a la aldea de la Sra. Kaede porque si no me moriría de todas las preguntas que estaban explotando mi mente acerca de ese monje que se llamaba Miroku...

- Esta bien, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? - pregunto Kuranoske

- No lo sé, solo sé que hoy no regresare - dije

- Bueno, no me convence mucho eso, dado que hoy te comportaste de una manera muy extraña pero te creo, no te tardes mucho por favor - dijo Kuranoske y lo ultimo lo dijo haciendo una mueca que hacía que me diera mucha risa, pero en el fondo sabia que lo decía por que se preocupaba por mi

- Esta bien, pero lo que no te aseguro es que vuelva hoy, ni mañana - le dije muy segura, necesitaba pensar mucho y sabia que después de que hablara con la Sra. Kaede mi mente se volvería un remolino de preguntas de todos los tipos, y además si tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza ¿cómo iba a volver al palacio con Kuranoske? no podía hasta que todo esto se arreglara

- Ok, cuídate mucho por favor, te quiero - dijo Kuranoske y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios

- Ok, yo también te quiero - dije y le respondí el beso - Adiós - dije y salí de la habitación, me dirigí al patio donde mi hermano me esperaba, montamos a Kirara y fuimos en dirección a nuestro destino "la aldea de la Anciana Kaede"

**. Fin POV Sango.**

**. POV Aome.**

Ya era mediodía, habían pasado varias horas desde que el demonio Sesshomaru se fue, y yo no había cruzado palabra con Kouga después de eso, después de que me había acordado de Inuyasha, el ser mitad demonio, que había compartido momentos conmigo y por alguna razón yo me había olvidado de él, y todavía no sabía cómo había pasado eso, ¿Por qué era muy extraño que uno se olvidara de una persona así como así?, decidí que no podía estar más en la cabaña con Kouga ya que el si me quería, pero yo no sabía qué hacer, en estos momentos mis sentimientos estaban muy confusos y no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer, no quería lastimar a Kouga. Salí de la habitación donde estaba y me encontré con un Kouga que también se le notaba que estaba preocupado, cuando me vio salir su expresión cambio...

-Kouga yo...Yo tengo cosas que aclarar, perdóname de verdad, pero necesito irme y poner en orden todo esto - dije tartamudeando, no sabía cómo iba a decirle esto sin lastimarlo, pero tenía que decírselo como sea

-Pero Aome... bueno era lógico que algún día iba a pasar esto - dijo Kouga triste y molesto

-¿Pasar qué? - le había contestado

-Que te acordaras de esa bestia -

- ¡No le llames así! espera, Kouga ¿tu si te acordabas de él? - le pregunte

- Pues Claro, cómo no recordar a esa bestia, porque Aome ¿tú no lo recuerdas? - pregunto el algo confuso

- No - dije - bueno me acorde un poco ayer con la visita de Sesshomaru, pero es raro que no lo recuerde ¿verdad? será que me dio amnesia en algún momento, porque es raro que me acuerde de todos menos de "Inuyasha" - dije analizando la situación y es que era muy extraño que recordaba a todos (Shippo, Miroku y Sango) y que se me haya olvidado de Inuyasha es muy extraño...

- Si es extraño.. será lo que me comento Kaede el día de nuestra boda... - dijo Kouga como recordándose de algo que le había dicho la Sra. Kaede el día de mi boda con él.

- ¿Que te dijo la Sra. Kaede? - pregunte

- No recuerdo bien, pero era algo que había pasado tiempo después de derrotar a ese malvado de Naraku - dijo Kouga

- Seguro ¿Que no recuerdas nada Kouga? - pregunte, ya me estaba preocupando, bueno igual ya había pensado en ir a visitar a la buena Sra. Kaede para que me ayudara con estos problemas que ahora tenía.

-No Aome no recuerdo solo sé que me comento algo sobre que se te olvidaba algo o algo así - dijo Kouga como tratando de ver si recordaba algo mas

Yo me dirigí hasta la puerta que comunicaba con el exterior

- ¿Te vas? - dijo Kouga

- Lo siento Kouga pero necesito hacerlo, necesito poner en orden todo esto - dije

- Pero... Yo te acompaño - dijo Kouga

- Kouga lo siento, pero lo que voy a hacer es algo en lo que ni tu ni nadie puede ayudarme, tengo que hacerlo por mí misma, y no quisiera que dejara de hacer lo que haces por mi culpa, si necesito ayuda juro que te buscare, pero por ahora viajare sola para tratar de arreglar esto - dije muy seria, tenía que tratar de convencerlo para que no me siguiera, como ya le había dicho necesitaba estar sola y pensar, pensar en todo lo ocurrido, recordar todo lo que me había olvidado y decidir cuál era la decisión que debía tomar, para el bien de todos, aunque no estaba segura de que pasaría si me encontrara con Inuyasha, eso era en lo que no estaba del todo clara.

- Bueno Aome, por favor cuídate mucho, y recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti - dijo muy sincero Kouga, me abrazo fuertemente y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, le respondí el abrazo pero cuando me beso, me aparte inmediatamente, me despedí de él y salí por la puerta que me conducía al exterior.

Dure mucho tiempo caminando sin rumbo fijo, todavía no tenia seguro a donde debería ir, así que camine y camine, pensando en lo que había sido mi vida hasta el día de ayer, siempre teniendo presente que me faltaba algo, que no estaba completa...

Ya había dejado atrás a la aldea donde vivían los hombres lobo y había almorzado en casa de una buena señora que conocía en una aldea que no quedaba ni tan cerca, ni tan lejos de la ya mencionada aldea de los hombres lobo, aunque ya sabía que si Kouga hubiese querido buscarme lo hubiese hecho porque mi olor era muy reconocible para los lobos de su manada, y es que me tenían todo el tiempo muy ubicada...

Cuando comenzó a caer la tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer, yo ya andaba muy avanzada en el bosque y supuse que tenía que buscar un gran árbol y leña para pasar la noche a la intemperie, tenía mucho tiempo que no hacia eso, y volví a pensar en todas las veces que el monje Miroku e Inuyasha andaban en busca de los leños para hacer la fogata, mientras Sango y yo sacábamos la comida de mi bolso, junto con Shippo, y la repartíamos entre todos

- Que buenos tiempos - dije en un suspiro

Yo andaba sumida en mis pensamientos, poco tiempo después de que había prendido la fogata y ya había comido un poco de lo que la señora de la aldea me había dado, se escucho un ruido detrás de los arboles, no sentí miedo ya que la presencia no era muy fuerte, pero tampoco es que era débil, de hecho sentí como si la conocía, pero era extraño, ya que si era un monstruo era muy difícil que fuera el mismo monstruo, me levante de donde me encontraba sentada, y me prepare con una de mis flechas y el arco, cuando de repente vi una figura en forma de globo y con la poca claridad que había gracias a la fogata, se vio de color rosado, pero solo un globo de color rosado era de...

-Buuuuu... Témele al gran Shi... - dijo el globo rosado y yo lo interrumpí en mitad de la presentación...

- ¿Shippo? - pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro

- ¿Aome? , ¡Aome! ¿¡Eres tú!? - dijo Shippo muy contento

- Creo que si, Shippo - dije también contenta de verlo

- ¡No puedo Creerlo! - dijo Shippo y cambio su forma a un zorrito, estaba solo un poco cambiado, ya que había aumentado de tamaño y se veía más como un adolescente, no como un niño, cuando cambio su forma me salto encima, abrazándome

- Has cambiado mucho, Aome - dijo el zorrito

- No mas que tu, Shippo - dije

- Aome, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo Shippo, cambiando su expresión de alegría a una de preocupación

- Claro Shippo, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte al pequeño Shippo que había cambiado su ánimo muy rápidamente

-¿Que paso después de "ese día"? - pregunto con curiosidad y preocupación Shippo.

-¿Después? ¿Qué día? - pregunte yo muy confundida por lo que había preguntado el niño

- Después de que fueron atrapados por ese remolino gigante, el mismo día de la boda de Sango y Miroku - dijo Shippo preocupado y moviendo sus manos hacia al cielo como mostrándome como era ese Remolino - Pero... si tu estas bien, eso quiere decir que los otros también lo están ¿verdad? - continuo Shippo, con un gesto que mezclaba la preocupación y el alivio de que "estábamos" bien - De verdad que nos preocuparon muchísimo a todos, hasta Kaede estaba preocupada ya que no sabía qué era lo que pasaba - volvió a decir Shippo, ya abrazándome más fuerte como tratando de creer que estaba allí con él.

- ¿Remolino? - pregunte confundida, y tratando de recordar algo de lo que decía el zorrito que estaba abrazándome

-Si Aome, un gran remolino que los absorbió a todos, a Sango, a Miroku, a Inuyasha y a ti, luego salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones como...flechas - dijo Shippo

- ¿De verdad? - volví a preguntar

- Si, Aome ¿qué te pasa? - pregunto Shippo

- No sé, Shippo, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que dices - dije yo, confundida y tratando de recordar algo de lo que decía el pequeño Shippo

- Creo que deberíamos ir a donde la anciana Kaede, ella va a saber cómo hacerte recordar - comento Shippo

-¿Estamos muy lejos de la aldea de la señora Kaede? - pregunte al pequeño zorrito que se encontraba pensando en algo...

- Si vamos a pie, estamos lejos... pero si vamos volando llegaremos al amanecer - dijo Shippo

- ¿Volando? -pregunte yo, sabía que Shippo podía volar pero no por distancias muy cortas, y si había dicho que volando era más corto, ¿Cómo íbamos a volar?

- Aome, ¿no confías en mi? - dijo el pequeño, haciendo puchero

- Si Shippo, claro que sí, pero si estamos lejos como vamos a volar tanto - dije y el zorrito asintió, pero a la vez le surgió una gota en la cabeza y se dijo así mismo - En realidad no confía en mí -

- ¿Que dices Shippo? - le pregunte

- Nada Aome - dijo - Déjame trabajar - después de decir esto, hizo un movimientos de manos que yo no había visto nunca y de la nada salió un caballo con alas, mejor dicho un Unicornio...

Ahora fue a mí a quien le surgió una gota en la cabeza - Shippo y ¿vamos a poder viajar en esto? - pregunte

- Claro Aome, he mejorado bastante mis poderes, ¿Sabes? soy el tercero en mi categoría - dijo Shippo y yo inmediatamente recordé la "escuela" a la que estaba asistiendo en el que los zorros mágicos competían para saber cuál era el mejor

- Que Bueno Shippo! - dije muy contenta sonriéndole al pequeño zorro que ya se había montado en el unicornio, lo seguí y me monte también, a los pocos segundos el unicornio arranco su camino por el cielo estrellado de la noche, hasta donde se encontraba la Aldea de la anciana Kaede...

**. Fin POV Aome.**

**.POV Inuyasha.**

Después de una larga caminata que realmente tenía el propósito de "despejar" mi mente, me recosté en un árbol, la caminata no había ayudado en nada, todo lo que pensaba terminaba desviándose hacia esa chica, pero lo que más me molestaba es que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado el ultimo día que la vi, todo lo que veía era oscuridad.

- Feh, ¿Por qué esa chica es tan importante? - dije molesto, baje del árbol y comencé a recorrer todo el lugar, corriendo todo lo más rápido posible, a ver si eso hacía que se me fueran esos pensamientos sobre esa chica, de repente llegue a un lugar que no recordaba que estuviera cerca de la aldea de Kaede, me detuve inconscientemente y observe un pozo, ahora si recordaba - El pozo de devora huesos - susurre mientras me acercaba a él, me arrodille y observe su interior, como era de esperarse no había nada - Feh, ¿Qué me pasa? - dije levantándome, una imagen se hizo presente en mi mente, pero yo diría que fue una alucinación porque esa chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolates ocupaba mi mente, imágenes de ella en el pozo me llegaron a la cabeza, y me dieron ganas de tenerla cerca de abrazarla - Inuyasha, ya te vas a volver un pervertido como Miroku - dije tratando de quitarme las imágenes de la mente, la cabeza me daba vueltas y por eso salí corriendo de ese lugar que me ponía tan mal.

Corrí y corrí, luego cuando me cansé me subí a un árbol a descansar un poco había corrido demasiado hoy. "¿Que voy a hacer con Kikyo?" pensé, no tenía ni idea, de repente la chica llamada Aome, era mucho más importante que ella, pero realmente lo extraño era que se parecían mucho y eso me dejaba confundido, y otra pregunta aparecía en mi mente ¿Qué haría si me encontraba otra vez con esa chica, con Aome? de la segunda no estaba nada seguro, no sabía que iba a pasar y tampoco sabía si ella me recordaba, ¿y si me recuerda? y yo recuerdo muy poco de ella. Sumido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que había oscurecido y la luna ya se encontraba muy arriba en el cielo era luna nueva, me maldije a mi mismo por no recordar eso, ahora estaba lejos de la aldea de Kaede, de repente mis poderes de demonios desaparecieron, mi cabello se oscureció y mis garras desaparecieron - Genial - dije, por suerte mis vista siempre había sido muy buena y a lo lejos se observaba las luces de la aldea de Kaede "Entonces no estaba tan lejos" pensé y camine hasta ese lugar, si tenía suerte seguramente ningún demonio se acercaría hasta que llegara a la aldea.

Varios minutos después logre llegar pero me encontré con un unicornio a las afueras de la cabaña de Kaede y un kitsune salió, este inmediatamente me reconoció - ¡Inuyasha! ¡Creí que habías muerto! - dijo Shippo el zorro, había cambiado mucho, ya no era tan pequeño y parecía mas un adolescente

- ¡Cállate! - dije y le pegue con mi puño en su cabeza

- No has cambiado en nada, Inuyasha - dijo el zorro, agarrándose la cabeza

- Feh - dije y entre en la cabaña... Cuando entre observe a la señora Kaede y de espalda se encontraba la chica, la chica que había ocupado mi mente desde la mañana de ayer, desde que me enfrente a ese monstruo de la aldea, ella se volteo a mirarme y quede perdido en el mar de sus ojos chocolates que tenia tanto tiempo que no veía

- ¿A...Aome? - pregunte

**Fin POV Inuyasha.**

**.POV Miroku.**

Rápidamente me aleje de la casa el sol ya estaba en todo su esplendor, había dejado muy confundida a la pobre de Shima, pero realmente no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera sabía si ese sueño realmente era verdad, aunque si estaba seguro de algo esa chica si existía, si no, no me recordara de ella, y mientras iba caminando por el bosque imágenes de esa chica se apoderaban de mi mente, realmente quería verla "Muy bien Miroku, ¿Y qué vas a hacer con Shima, cuando te encuentres con Sango?" pensé, "Me volveré loco".

De repente se me ocurrió una idea, debía ir a la aldea de la señora Kaede, sabía que ella si iba a saber que fue lo que paso ese día y si ese sueño era verdad o no, recorrí el bosque acordándome todas las veces que viajábamos buscando los fragmentos de la perla, no me costó mucho ubicar la dirección en donde tenía que ir, ya que las aldeas por las que pasaba me iban indicando, en la tarde ya estaba caminado en dirección a la aldea de la buena anciana Kaede, por un momento me senté a descansar y por el cielo observe una gata de color beige con dos personas montadas en su espalda, los trajes se me hicieron familiares y la gata mucho mas mientras los veía a lo lejos, cuando pasaron exactamente por encima de donde yo me encontraba me sorprendí al ver a la chica que se encontraba en mis sueños -Sango- dije, pero yo creo que la chica me vio por que inmediatamente volteo en mi dirección pero no se detuvo, y siguió en la dirección de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, así que supuse que se dirigía para allá, continúe mi camino minutos después, "Será que estoy alucinando" pensaba mientras caminaba "No podía ser ella, ¿Será que no se acuerda de mi?" me preguntaba una y otra vez, a medida que me iba acercando mas a la aldea pude recordar todas las veces que nos quedábamos esperando a la señorita Aome, para que regresara de su época -¿Como estarán todos? - me pregunte, ya la noche había caído y las estrella están en todo su esplendor, de repente me sorprendí al ver la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, desde afuera se podían escuchar unas voces, las reconocí eran Inuyasha y la Señorita Aome, decidí que iría a caminar un rato, quizás estuvieran discutiendo ya que no se escuchaba mucho lo que decían - Peleas de casados - dije con una sonrisa, era lo mas común seguramente para ellos que estaban casados, - ¿Que pasara si me encuentro con Sango? - me pregunte suspirando y adentrándome en el bosque.

**.Fin POV Miroku.**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hola! Disculpen el retraso, ya tenía listo el capitulo pero no tenía tiempo para subirlo, a pesar de estar de vacaciones me la paso de un lado a otro, quería dar gracias por los reviews recibidos a pesar de que son muy poquitos :(

Bueno espero que le guste este Cap, intentare subir el próximo pronto.

Bye!

SakuSan2507


	5. Capítulo 5: Reencuentros

**La ultima voz de Naraku, el deseo**/ **Sango & Miroku **/** Inuyasha & Aome**

Sinopsis

Después de una larga y difícil batalla contra Naraku, Inuyasha y sus amigos salieron victoriosos, pero nadie se percato que Naraku pidió un deseo a la Perla de Shikon que cambiaría la vida de todos...

**Este FanFic está hecho sin fines de lucro para el entretenimiento del lector, los personajes usados en la historia son propiedad de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi, este FanFic es basado en la serie Inuyasha...**

-(Guión)- Dialogo

"" Pensamiento

_Hola _(letra inclinada es un Sueño)

**Capítulo 5: Reencuentros **

**. POV Narrador.**

La noche ya había caído y alguno aldeanos se sorprendían al ver a los muchachos que hace unos cuantos años habían vivido en esa aldea, la mayoría pensaba que estos habían muerto, la gata Kirara y Kohaku ya se habían ido de lugar, Totosai el herrero de armas se encontraba muy cerca de la aldea y Kohaku debía buscarlo para recuperar su cuchilla, no le gustaba andar sin su arma más preciada, así que dejaron a Sango en la aldea y continuaron su camino, la exterminadora se encontraba un poco nerviosa, tenía demasiadas preguntas que quería que se contestaran pero al llegar a la aldea de la señora Kaede, escucho a Inuyasha y a Aome hablando, así que no entró, no quería armar un alboroto decidió caminar un rato por el bosque mientras terminaba de caer la noche, quería organizar sus ideas primero antes de enfrentarse con la Señora Kaede y todas las respuestas que posiblemente iba a darle.

Cuando la chica de cabellos azabachados llego a la aldea, ya había escuchado un poco del relato de lo que "había" pasado la última vez que vio a sus amigos, al entrar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, esta se sorprendió mucho al verla ya que al igual que todos los aldeanos pensaba que estaban muerta con la diferencia de que la buena anciana Kaede tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así...

-¡Aome! ¿Cómo has estado? - dijo la anciana con su voz ronca, tratando de ocultar su increíble sorpresa

- ¡Señora Kaede! Pues bien, supongo ¿y usted? - dijo la azabache mientras corría en dirección de la anciana para darle un caluroso abrazo, esta lo respondió amablemente siempre se había llevado muy bien con Aome - Aquí en la aldea todo bien, gracias a Kami. ¿Qué ha pasado? se te nota que estas un poco preocupada - dijo la anciana Kaede, Aome suspiro un poco y tomo asiento, la cabaña no había cambiado en nada desde hace 3 años, seguía siendo pequeña pero acogedora, recordó muchos momentos que había vivido aquí con todos sus amigos, mientras buscaban los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon y a Naraku, para acabarlo de una vez por todas, por suerte Naraku estaba muerto desde hace 3 años.

- Se que le parecerá un poco extraño, pero no recordaba "cosas" de cuando viajaba con Sango, Miroku y Shippo para recolectar los fragmentos - dijo un poco apenada, pero no quería nombrar a Inuyasha por miedo, quizás en el fondo ella no estaba tan segura de que él realmente "existiera"

- Siento que he escuchado una historia parecida hace unas horas atrás - dijo un poco divertida la anciana - ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó la azabachada muy confundida ante lo que había dicho la anciana - Pues querida Aome, hace unas pocas horas me encontré con un mitad bestia y me dijo que le pasaba lo mismo, la diferencia era que no recordaba a una persona que le importaba mucho- dijo con una sonrisita la anciana, a Aome se le acelero el puso "¿Será Inuyasha?" pensó imaginando lo que pasaría cuando lo viera, no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionaría, "Esperen un momento, la anciana Kaede dijo que no recordaba a una persona" volvió a pensar Aome - Espere ¿Como que no recordaba? - pregunto confundida.

- Bueno no recordaba a una chica que había viajado con él hace tiempo, pero no la recordaba hasta que batallo con un demonio y fue ahí cuando su figura regreso a su mente - dijo la anciana contenta de que Aome hubiera picado el anzuelo, ella sabía que la chica estaba pasando por lo mismo que Inuyasha pero quería ver si a pesar de todo los sentimientos de ambos seguían igual, aunque la anciana Kaede lo suponía, esos dos se querían mucho para olvidarse para siempre.

- Aaa ya veo - dijo Aome tratando de evitar el tema, - ¿y qué cosas tu no recuerdas? - preguntó curiosa la anciana -Mmm... pues no recordaba a - tartamudeo Aome mientras se veía las manos, "¿Ahora como salía de este problema?" pensó internamente.

- ¡Inuyasha! Qué bueno que ya llegas - dijo Kaede sorprendiendo a Aome que salto desde donde estaba al escuchar ese nombre se levanto del sitio, para poder voltearse y observar al hanyou mejor - ¿Aome? ¿Te acuerdas de Inuyasha, no? - pregunto la anciana Kaede al propósito.

-¿A...Aome? - dijo Inuyasha tieso en la puerta, el corazón le saltó cuando la anciana Kaede pronuncio ese nombre y vio a la chica azabachada de espaldas y luego la vio de frente su corazón se detuvo por largos segundos quedo totalmente perdido en esas lagunas chocolate que mostraban una sorpresa inmensa por encontrarlo allí, ella por su parte cuando se terminó de girar para ver si realmente era él, se sintió como en el cielo al ver esos ojos dorados que la miraban con sorpresa pero había algo más en ellos que no lograba descifrar, quería correr y abrazarlo, pero en ese momento recordó a Kouga y decidió que era mejor quedarse así y no volver más complicadas las cosas - ¿Inuyasha? - dijo Aome poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro lo que hizo que el corazón de Inuyasha brincara de felicidad, no había visto a Aome en años y esa sonrisa era la misma de siempre, "¿Como había podido olvidarla?" se preguntó el Hanyou internamente mientras veía a Aome sin saber que decir - Muy bien, yo mejor los dejo iré a ver a unas niñas que están enfermas, ustedes tienen que hablar mucho - dijo la anciana riéndose, sabiendo en el fondo que ambos no la escucharían, pero contaba con decirles, esta salió de la cabaña mientras empujaba a Inuyasha adentro - Tranquilo, no se convirtió en un monstruo en estos años, no te va a comer o por lo menos no como lo haría un demonio- le dijo la anciana guiñándole un ojo a Inuyasha mientras este se ruborizaba un poco por los pensamientos de la anciana - Feh... cállate anciana -dijo el ojidorado, mientras veía como Kaede se iba de la cabaña, y se giraba a mirar a Aome pero no sabía que decir al igual que ella, Aome solo sonrío por el comentario de la anciana pero al entender lo último que quería decir se ruborizo hasta que pensó que toda su cara se había vuelto de color rojo, Inuyasha al verla le sonrió se veía tan linda cuando se ruborizaba de esa manera, "¿Pero qué me pasa?" se pregunto el Hanyou. Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos decía nada, se encontraban observándose como si fueran unos completos extraños, casi como comprobando de que el otro si existía, hasta que Aome decidió romper el hielo, andaba muy nerviosa, pero eso era una tontería después de que ellos habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, decidió que debía dar el primer paso para que pudieran hablar mejor, técnicamente se encontraban empezando desde "cero" porque las cosas entre ellos estaban como tensas y eso lo sabía Aome, tanto tiempo sin verlo habían ocasionado que ya no confiara en ella, decidió descartar esos pensamientos que al final la ponían más nerviosa -Y ... ¿Cómo has estado, Inuyasha? - habló la azabache rompiendo el silencio, el mitad bestia salto desde donde estaba al escuchar la voz de Aome, este se puso un poco nervioso por recordar a Kikyo, ¿Que estaría haciendo ella ahora? ¿Qué pasaría si Aome se enterara que él se había "casado" con Kikyo? cada pregunta que le llegaba a la cabeza ponía más nervioso al pobre hanyou así que dejó esos pensamientos de lado, luego se ocuparía de Kikyo, ahorita quería hablar con Aome, posiblemente ella si recordaba todo lo que habían vivido y el no, "Seguramente si se entera que he olvidado cosas que viví con ella, se pondrá muy triste y no quiero que pase eso, tengo que estar pendiente de lo que diga y dejar de pensar en tonterías" pensó el mitad bestia, mientras veía a Aome, esta se había puesto más nerviosa aún al ver que Inuyasha no le contestaba, soltó un suspiro de felicidad interno cuando escucho que Inuyasha le respondía - Pues...todo bien, supongo ¿y tú, sigues yendo a la escuela? - preguntó el ojidorado, intentando sacar tema conversación a la azabache - No, en realidad tengo mucho tiempo que no regreso a mi época - comentó Aome e Inuyasha se reprocho por ser tan estúpido y haberle recordado algo tan triste a la azabache - Ya veo - dijo rascándose la nuca y sentándose con vergüenza, Aome sonrío - A pesar del tiempo no has cambiado nada, Inuyasha - señaló y se sentó también, el hanyou se sonrojo ante el comentario de la sacerdotisa - ¿Y dónde has vivido todo este tiempo?¿Con Kaede? - señaló el mitad bestia, intentado cambiar el tema - No, he vivido en...- ¿Y ahora que decía? se preguntó la azabache, como le diría a Inuyasha que estaba viviendo en la aldea de los lobos, junto con Kouga, este se molestaría y pensaría que ella se había casado con él, "Y bueno no es mentira, yo estoy casada con Kouga, pero..." se repetía la sacerdotisa, mientras pensaba que decir ante la mirada expectante de Inuyasha "¡Claro! le diría que se había casado con Kouga porque se sentía enamorada de él, pero que luego cuando se recordó que él existía decidió dejarlo porque se sentía mal con él" a Aome le salió una gota, técnicamente eso era lo que estaba pasando pero no sonaba tan bien - He vivido con la manada de lobos - dijo Aome, después de unos minutos de ver como Inuyasha la veía expectante, suplicaba a Kami que no se recordará de Kouga y pensaba que estaba viviendo en otra aldea - ¿Con una manada de Lobos? ¿Estás loca Aome? - preguntó Inuyasha, pensando que era una broma pero fue ahí cuando recordó a Kouga - ¡Ya va! ¡Estuviste viviendo todo este tiempo con el lobo sarnoso! - chilló el hanyou, levantándose del sitio molesto, no entendía la razón pero se sentía mal por saber que Aome estuvo todo el tiempo en la época Feudal y el no lo sabía, y más le molestaba saber que se encontraba con ese Lobo Sarnoso de Kouga.

A Aome le salió una pequeña gota por la manera como estaba actuando Inuyasha pero no sabía que contestarle - Si, yo pues...estuve o estoy viviendo con...la manada de lobos de Kouga - replicó Aome en un susurro, sabía que Inuyasha se iba a molestar al enterarse de que ella estaba casada con Kouga, pero no pensaba decírselo por el momento, Inuyasha por su parte se había hecho un manojo de furia, pero su otro yo le decía en el fondo que él no debía ponerse así porque él estaba casado con Kikyo...

El monje cuando llego a la aldea decidió dirigirse a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y escucho las voces de Inuyasha y Kagome, decidió ir a dar una caminata mientras ellos terminaban de discutir, el monje suponía que estaban teniendo una pelea matrimonial, había escuchado que eso era muy común cuando pasaban en momento del "Felices para siempre", así que no le pareció oportuno aparecer a visitar a sus amigos en esos momentos, camino por un rato largo sumido en sus pensamientos.

La exterminadora se había despedido de Kohaku y había logrado encontrarse con la anciana Kaede en las afueras de la aldea, cosa que le sorprendió pero a la vez le alegro, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y sabía que necesitaba liberarse hablando con alguien y ese "alguien" era nada más y nada menos que la buena señora Kaede que siempre la había ayudado al igual que Kagome, en sus problemas más íntimos.

- Sango, no sabía que también venias, ¿Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para visitar a esta anciana? - dijo la anciana cuando la vio, sonrió sabiendo en el fondo que el destino había logrado que se reunieran otra vez, ya había visto a Miroku a lo lejos y luego de eso había llegado Sango, eso no era más cosa que el destino que los volvía a unir después de tanto tiempo.

La castaña sonrió feliz de volver a ver a la anciana después de tanto tiempo - ¿Como ha estado? - preguntó.

- Muy bien Sango ¿y tú? - contesto la anciana con una sonrisa

- No muy bien - se sincero la chica

- Que extraño, Aome e Inuyasha también me dijeron que tampoco estaban bien -

- ¿En serio? -

- Pues sí, ahorita los deje en la cabaña tenían muchas cosas que platicar y por tu cara también quieres hablar, ¿no Sango? - dijo la anciana

La exterminadora asintió - Pero esperare a Kagome e Inuyasha, terminen de resolver sus problemas y luego hablamos, iré a dar un paseo por el bosque -

La exterminadora dejo a la anciana y comenzó a pasear por el bosque, el sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo y alumbraba todo claramente, Kirara se había quedado en la aldea jugando con Shippo, ellos se llevaban muy bien y tenían tiempo que no se veían, así que decidió ir sola, el poco tiempo que permaneció viviendo en este lugar, le enseño a saber que no venían muchos demonios, y si venían eran muy débiles así que no se preocupo y se fue a despejar su mente, todavía no sabía con certeza que le diría a la anciana, que andaba preocupada por un hombre que apareció de repente en su mente, eso no sonaba muy creíble ¿o sí?, la exterminadora duró varios minutos caminando sin pensar nada, solo viendo a su alrededor, llego al árbol Sagrado que era tan representativo del lugar y se sentó a pensar, pero de lo que no se había percatado era que alguien rondaba el lugar y se detuvo entre los árboles para mirarla fijamente.

**. Fin POV Narrador.**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hola! últimamente ando muy full con las clases y es hasta ahorita que he tenido tiempo para terminar de escribir el cap, intentare subir la continuación lo más pronto que pueda ;) ¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero 2013!

Gracias a **Dianitha'15'Prodz****, ****Sanguitodark **y**saranghee**por sus Reviews! :3


End file.
